Most Haunted
by Tiffyxox
Summary: [One Shot Fic] John Cena and Randy Orton take part in the hit series 'Most Haunted'. Follow them on their night full of fear but most of all . . . humour.


**A/N: Okay, this is a one-shot fiction, but hopefully, if I pull it off, it'll be pretty good. :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the WWE (unfortunately) or Most Haunted what so ever, and I am not making any money from writing this fic. **

**Enjoy and please review!**

**

* * *

**

Most Haunted

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this, man." John Cena told his best friend, Randy Orton as they climbed out of the taxi.

The sun was just beginning to set on a gruesome, November afternoon which made the castle they were standing in front of rather spooky. None of them would admit to each other but they both felt a chill pass through them as they looked up at the old, dreary building which towered above them.

"Don't be such a baby Cena." The Legend Killer replied, brushing off the feeling of the hair standing up on the back of his neck.

At that moment an identical taxi to the one they had just exited pulled up at the side of them, a middle aged blonde women getting out of it, followed by a camera man and an older gentleman with grey hair. After paying the driver and telling him to wait as he would be needed to go to their next destination later on, the women walked over to both men with a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon Mr. Orton, Mr Cena. I am Yvette Fielding and I will be accompanying you through out our three destinations for your episode of most haunted. This is Gary, our camera man for the night and as you may already know, this is Karl Beattie, my husband, who will also be working with you during the course of the evening."

"Well hello Mrs. Fielding. If I must say, you look rather dashing tonight." Randy told her, taking hold of her hand and placing a kiss on it.

"Damn it Randy, her husband is stood next to you!" John whispered to his best friend so that no one else could hear, pulling him away from Yvette as he was doing so.

"He won't be her husband when I've finished with her." He told JC just as quiet, before turning back to the blonde and giving her a huge smirk.

"Can we please get on with it? We don't have all night." Karl told the men, already annoyed by their attitudes.

"Sure." John replied with a fake smile, Randy not playing attention as his eyes were still on the female of the group.

"Right well, Gary will only be available outside of the buildings as no one apart from you two young men and your guide will be inside, which means you will be filming for yourselves." The blonde continued.

"Cool, let's get on with it then." John replied, wanting to get it over and done with as quickly as possible.

Seeing as the castle was extremely old, both men had to wear hard hats in case any bits of rubble fell above them. They also were given a camera each and a small torch, before making their way inside the castle, following Yvette.

"Okay, the first place we are going to visit tonight are the dungeons of this castle. Many people who have visited say that they could still hear the prisoners screaming, one of them being a young girl of 12 who could be heard scraping at the walls trying to release herself." The middle aged women told the men as they slowly made their way into the dungeons, cameras already switched on.

"What a load of bollocks" John mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes.

"What was that John?" Yvette asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Nothing." He replied, putting on a fake smile.

They slowly made their way through the underground tunnels until they reached a small room that was full of chains.

"This is where we will stay for around 15 minutes before moving on to our next destination." Yvette told them both as they entered the room, closing the door behind them.

"So, this is where the girl is?" Randy asked her, not particularly interested in the ghosts but asking as he wanted to impress the blonde.

"Yes so, if you would both turn off your flash lights and remain quiet, I will call out for spirits and if we are lucky, we'll be able to hear some of them."

"Turn off our torches, are you serious?" John asked, not liking the fact that they'd be in the pitch black.

"Yes Mr Cena, do you have a problem with that or would you prefer to sit in the taxi while Randy and I continue?" She asked.

"No problem." He replied with yet another fake smile, there was no way he was going to leave like a coward.

"Okay, off with the lights." Yvette told them both, switching hers off which was shortly followed by both men's, leaving them in complete darkness.

John and Randy both switched their camera to night vision, moving it around the room to see what they could discover now it was dark.

"If there are any spirits here, if there is a spirit of a little girl here, please don't be frightened of us. We mean you no harm little one, if you can hear us can you please give us a sign." The women shouted out into the darkness, the wrestlers now cramped extremely close behind her.

"Did you hear that?" Yvette asked shortly after.

"No." John replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up Cena, how could you not have heard that?" Randy asked, obviously oblivious to the 'noise' and only saying it to impress the lady.

"Now, now boys. We'll never hear anything over your bickering." The blonde told them both before calling out to the spirits again.

Shortly after a faint tapping could be heard from above them, which caused all 3 to shoot their cameras up to the ceiling.

"Okay, I heard that." John replied, trying to sound as casual as possible so that the fact that he was actually beginning to feel scared wouldn't show through.

"What the fuck was that?" Randy asked, losing his act for a minute and letting out a frightened tone.

"That my boys, was the little girl giving us a sign that she is here. Can you please, give us another sign if you want us to leave you alone?" Yvette called out again.

Both John and Randy stood in complete silence, waiting for the slightest noise. They were not disappointed as within seconds there was a huge bang, causing all three people to jump out of their skins, Yvette letting out a scream, Randy letting out a 'Fuck!' and John keeping quiet as he wanted to keep his manly status.

"I think we better leave her in peace." Yvette replied quickly, before turning her flash light on and opening up the door, both superstars quickly running after her as none wanted to be at the back.

Happy to be out in the open again, both men loosened back to their original, tough guy acts.

"So Randy, how did you find it down there?" Gary, the camera man asked while he was filming.

"It was cool, man. I kept my head on for the lady, she needed someone tough to keep her from getting scared, you know." He replied cockily, causing John to laugh sarcastically.

"And what about you, John?" Asked the camera man as Randy walked off to try his chance with Yvette yet again.

"I dunno." He replied, shrugging his shoulders. "It's kinda cool being somewhere that has so much history involved in it but I'm not too fussed about the ghost thing. Those noises could have been anything, man. I just don't see how there could be such things as spirits." He replied before the camera was turned off.

"Okay boys, ready for the next one?" Karl asked them, not waiting for an answer and climbing in the taxi.

* * *

After arriving on the outskirts of some extremely dark woods, the wrestlers were told that they were going to be taking a walk through them along with Karl, to a point somewhere in the centre where a graveyard was. According to the experts, spirits of the dead could be seen and heard walking around the trees among it and they were going to call out to them.

"Damn, why are we not with Yvette?" Randy asked his best friend, walking quite far behind Karl so he could not hear what they were saying.

"Sup Randy? You worried that your tough guy act won't work now that there's no lady to protect?" John asked laughing while pointing his camera at the face of his best friend.

"Sorry mate but, if anyone is putting on a tough guy act, it's you. We all know you're shit scared of this ghost stuff really."

"Whatever man." John replied, annoyed.

"Come on you two, you don't want to be left alone now do you?" Karl shouted from up front.

Both men looked around to realise just how dark it was, and with one quick glance at each other they quickened their pace immediately.

Once they had reached the graveyard, they were yet again told to switch off their flash lights and before they new it, they were stood in the pitch black, again.

"If there are spirits of the dead close by, please give us a sign that you can hear us." Karl started.

"Not this again." John whispered to himself.

"They don't seem to be listening to me. Why don't one of you have a go?" Karl asked.

"Yeah Ortz, go for it." John told his best friend grinning.

"Fuck you." Randy mouthed at JC before turning back to Karl.

"Err . . . if there's any dead guys around give us a shout." Randy called out, causing John to burst out laughing.

"Shut up asshole! Why don't you do it?" Randy shouted.

Just as John was about to return a comment, Karl shushed them from up front.

"Did you hear that?" He asked quietly.

"Oh yeah, sure. It was a voice saying how fucking stupid..." John started, but trailed off when he did hear something.

"Okay men, this is where I leave you." Karl told them both, smiling a little.

"WHAT?!" They both shouted in unison.

"Your task is to spend 15 minutes in this graveyard, without me being with you."

"No fucking way man, that's too far." Randy told the grey haired man with wide eyes.

"Would you prefer to go and sit back in the taxi like a little girl then?" He asked grinning.

"Yeah come on Randy, I'll be here with ya', it's not like we'll be on our own." John replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"See, your friend here has the right attitude. I'll be back in 15 minutes to collect you, have fun ghost hunting." Karl told them before disappearing into the darkness.

"So, scared now are we?" John asked Randy grinning.

"So are you, man!" Randy shouted back, his camera on John's face so he could see where he was.

"Well I've gotta admit, it isn't the coolest thing being out here in the dark." John replied, checking out the graveyard with his night vision.

Both men stood back to back for a good 10 minutes, not wanting to turn there back on the surrounding woods. John finally spoke up, causing Randy to jump.

"So man, you think we should call out for the spirits?" John asked after eventually seizing his laughter from the fact that Randy jumped a mile from his voice.

"Are you serious?" Randy asked, bewildered that he would want to do that.

"Yeah... come on ghosties, come out, come out where ever you are!" JC cooed, laughing while he was doing so and slowly walking away from Randy... but stopping in his tracks when he heard a noise.

"What the fuck was that?" Randy shouted, running after John and wrapping his arms around him in fright.

"Get the fuck off of me, man!" John shouted, pushing his best friend away and straightening himself out.

"Err, sorry." Randy replied.

At that moment something came flying from nowhere and hit the gravestone next to them, causing them to both scream out loud and jump into each others arms. After a few moments of comforting each other, both realised what they were doing and jumped away from the other.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me again." John warned The Legend Killer, pointing his camera at his face.

"Chill man, you were doing it too!" Randy replied, annoyed at his friend.

Both shrugged off the fact that they had been hugging each other and turned around, only to let out an even bigger scream when they saw Karl stood right in front of them.

"Fucking hell man, were you trying to give us a heart attack?!" John shouted at the eldest of the three.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" He asked, rather amused at the noise these two huge men had produced.

"No, not at all." Randy replied sarcastically.

"Shall we be moving on then? We don't have much time and we still have to visit the final place." Karl told the wrestlers before walking back the way he had entered.

As they reached the warmth of the taxi, Gary yet again turned on the camera to get the thoughts of the two superstars.

"John, what did you think of the graveyard?" He asked.

"I've gotta admit, it was scary man. It wasn't the fact that we were there with 'ghosts' it was the fact of being inside these huge woods on our own." He replied, shivering at the thought.

"And Randy, what did you think?" Gary asked.

"Pretty much the same as John apart from I'm actually beginning to believe that there really is such things as spirits. Something was thrown at us from nowhere, what else could have done it?" Randy asked staring at the camera, still with a rather disturbed look on his face.

* * *

"So gentleman, for our final task we will be performing a small ritual." Yvette told them as they sat around a table inside a small, cramped room.

The room belonged to an old mansion which had been rebuilt 50 years ago after being burnt down. The previous owners had been burnt alive within the fire, and were known to haunt the dining room, in which they were sat, as that is where they were all found. All the flash lights had yet again been turned off and a board had been placed on the table by Karl, who was also sitting at it with them.

"Now, can any of you tell us what this is?" Yvette asked.

"It's a Ouija board." Randy said, horror on his face.

"Very good Mr. Orton, have either of you ever used one of these before?" Karl asked.

"Oh yeah, we sit in the dark every night and use one for fun." John replied sarcastically.

"This isn't a joking matter, John. A Ouija board is an extremely powerful piece of equipment and if used wrong, can create terrible catastrophes." Yvette told him seriously.

"Err... sorry." John replied, then falling quiet.

"Can you all please place your finger on the glass in the centre of the board?" Karl told them.

All of them obeyed and touched the glass with one hand, cameras switched on in the other. After a few moments of calling the spirits forward, they were ready to get started. The ghost they were trying to reach supposedly went by the name of Mary; she was the maid of the house and also died in the fire.

"Mary, if that is you, please give us a sign that you are here." Karl said, his eyes closed in concentration.

"What the fuck?!" John shouted all of a sudden, causing all of the others to give him a confused look.

"Something just touched my shoulder." He told them all, perplexed.

"Seriously?" Randy asked shocked.

"No idiot, I'm just gonna lie about it." He replied rather loudly, causing something to be thrown at them.

"It looks like your angry tone has caused the same effect on the spirit, John. She has just thrown a stone at us." Yvette replied, picking up the stone that had hit her leg.

"Damn Cena, you even have that effect on dead chicks too." Randy replied laughing, only to get a smack in the chest from John.

"Gentleman please keep calm, we do not want to anger the ghosts." Karl told them.

Both men obeyed the command and yet again, Yvette began calling to the ghost.

"Mary, if that is you, I am going to throw the stone back... can you please throw it back to us again?" She asked, throwing the stone into one of the corners.

"Shit man, I felt something." Randy replied whimpering as he grabbed hold of his shoulder.

"You too? Look's like she has taken a liking to you both." Karl replied, looking behind Randy to see if he could spot anything.

Moments after there was another loud bang and Karl, Randy and John all let out a 'ouch' as the stone had come flying back, hitting all three on the legs.

"How the hell could that have hit all three of us?" Randy asked, his voice now full of fear.

"Maybe she is under the table." Yvette replied calmly.

"How the fuck can you sit here and be so calm?!" John shouted at her, matching Randy's voice.

"It's my job Gentleman, I'm used to it. Now, if you would quieten down for the last part. Mary, if you are here, and you want us to leave, please move the glass in the centre of the table."

As soon as the words left her lips, the glass was pushed over, causing all four to jump backwards away from it.

"Fuck this shit, can we just leave now?" Randy asked.

"Yeah man, this is really starting to freak me out." John replied, practically shaking.

"If you wish but, I have one last task for you both, that's if you'll accept. I would like to take you both to separate places in the house and leave you there for 15 minutes, alone." Karl replied.

"FUCK NO!" The wrestlers replied in unison.

"We can not persuade you otherwise?" Yvette asked.

"No, we've had enough, thank you very much." John replied, his voice still showing how scared he was.

"Can we please leave now?" Randy asked, shaking.

"Of course, follow me." Karl replied, standing up and leaving the room.

Once outside the building, both men felt a lot more comfortable. For the last time that night, Gary the camera man asked them about what has just happened.

"Randy, how did that go?" He asked.

"I never thought I'd be saying this but I was scared shitless, man. There's no doubt that there was something inside that room and well, I don't think I'll ever sleep again." He told the camera, a serious expression on his face.

"And John, what did you think?"

"That's some fucked up shit in there. I came into this thinking it'd all be a load of bull but seriously, after spending time in there, maybe ghosts could be real." He replied, also with a serious tone.

"Did you know, that Yvette has spent hours in these places by herself?" He finally asked.

"Are you fucking serious?" Randy asked dumbfounded, which received a nod from Gary.

"Well, that just shows that that woman has a lot of balls." John told the camera.

"And we have none." Randy told his best friend, causing them both to laugh.


End file.
